


Stuck on you.

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Multi, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Sequel to "Ill let them lose on you"
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Captain America x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader, Winter Soldier x Reader, clint barton x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“WAIT!” You screamed for your life.

The Hydra agents stared at you. Death engulfed in their eyes. The three men with shook turned to you.

“Y/n, not now,” Steve whispered to you.

Taking a step forward, you raised your hand behind you. Warning the men to not move. Not to intervene. Taking a deep breath, you locked eyes with the hydra agent who had been torturing you. His smirk was spread across his face like a child at Christmas. Stepping towards the Hydra agents more, your legs shook with fear. You breathing was unsteady.

“Have me. Let my friends have a safe passage, and you can have me”. Closing your eyes at your words, you knew the reaction the three men behind you were expressing.

The arrogant Hydra agent stepped towards you. Taking in every curve of your body. Licking his lips as he did so.

“What makes you think we want you.?”

“I’m easier to break than two super spillers and a former spy”. The truth hurt you deep down. You knew that technically you were weaker than the three men. Breaking you would be a lot easier. The agent laughed and smirked as he stepped closer. His face inches away from yours. You could feel his breath on your skin, and it made you feel sick. Locking eyes with him, you didn’t want to show weakness at this point.

“Here’s my counter offer. We will hold all four of you hostage.”

“ No deal,” you said with pride. You didn’t want to have put the men through more trauma than they already had.

“It’s me or no one.” Gulping, you waited for an answer from the vile man in front of you.

“Aren’t you a feisty one” smirking his words made you mad. You wanted to punch him. Scratch him. Kill him. Anything. “We know as soon as we let them free” he pointed behind you. “They will come back with more. And kills us all...so darling you need a better offer than what you got at the moment. I’ll give you thirty seconds” he pointed to his watch. Indicating he was timing you.

Gulping, you looked back at the men. Fury had engulfed their faces. Blinking your mind was blank. What else could you do? What else could you offer?

“15” the counting made you nervous. Your anxiety was shooting through the roof.

“8” shit you thought to yourself. You were running out of time, and now all four of you could be dead.

“5”

“Take all of us.” You held your breath as you heard Clint behind you. “No one knows I am here. I promise. Take us all. We won’t try to escape again. Just don’t kill us.” Pleading for his life, you knew it was the only way. Your mind crossed to the thought that no one knew he had come to save you. It had to be wrong. He wouldn’t risk a mission like this on his own. He couldn’t Tony would stop. Hell, Nat would have come with him. Something about all of this did not seem right.

“Deal,” the hydra agent said with a smirk. “ we are going to have so much fun Agent Y/L/N.”

Hours had passed since that encounter. You had shoved into a glass cell. Clint was next to you. Steve opposite and Bucky next to Steve.

There was no privacy between the four of you. Each cell had a cot, a toilet and a basin. The cells were surrounded with a metal bridge allowing Hydra agents to watch you. Pass food through the ridiculous tiny flap at the back.

It was humiliating, to say the least.

You hated it. The white bright fluorescent lights started to give you a headache. Your eyes were becoming heavy exhaustion was washing over your body. But you didn’t want to give in.

Silence had surrounded you. You couldn’t hear any of the guys, and it was driving you mad. Hydra had somehow made the cells soundproof to one another. Out the corner of your eye, you caught Clint frantically waving at you. Sighing you turned to see what he could possibly want. Nodding in his general direction, he looked down to his hands. Following his eye line, he had one hand flat against his stomach. A finger from his other hand hovering over it. He started to tap. He was communicating via Morse code.

“At least we are not dead.” He tapped.

Locking eyes with him, you wanted to punch him right now.

“Tell me the other knows you are here.” Tapping back mirroring his actions. Looking down, he shook his head. Idiot, you thought to yourself. This was not like Clint at all.

Your head started to spin. Gasping for air something was wrong.

“Is she alive?”. A whisper could be heard, however, where it came from. You had no idea. You started to panic. The spinning had stopped. You could see everything clearly now. But something was wrong.

Looking up you saw the three men looking at you with such worry and sadness in their eyes. Clint was banging the glass cell. Trying to gain the attention of...anyone.

Two Hydra agents appeared out of nowhere. A hand scanner appeared in front of them, and a glass door opened. One of them pulled you out and injected a substance into your neck. Your world became very dark, very quickly.

Groaning in pain, you were strapped to a bed. The same bed you were strapped to the first day. Could this day get any worse? At least this time you had clothes on. A woman in a nurses office leaned over you. Shining a bright light into your eyes, you blinked a couple of times.

“She is fine, just dehydrated,” the woman said and left the room abruptly.

The agent from earlier appeared from the darkness you decided there and then to nickname him Dick. It seemed to suit him.

Dick stood over. Inspecting you. Without blinking.

It made you cringe. The feel of him looking over like this. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

“Now, now now. What are we going to do with you?” Circling you body biting his lip. “Mm, maybe we should bring in the Captain. Make you feel a bit better?” Eyes widening you couldn’t handle that right now. Not Steve on sex pollen. Your body wouldn’t be able to cope.

Reaching out your arm was drawn back with the strap. A tiny pinch brought attention to your inner arm, a cannula was planted hooked up to fluids.

Steve was shoved through the door. Looking unimpressed, he stopped in front of Dick. Glaring at the man below him puffing his chest out he tried to intimidate the younger man.

With pleasing eyes, you were begging Steve to stop. Backing down, he stepped away from Dick and moved by your side. Taking your hand, he stroked the back with his thumb.

“Now, Captain. Agent Y/L/N here. Feels under the weather. Make her feel better...while I watch” the sick bastard you thought.

Steve looked down at you. Regret washed over his face.

“Chop chop Captain. I don’t have all day” Dick tapped his foot on the floor.

Steve reached up and moved a piece of your hair behind your ear. Leaning down, he whispered ”I'm sorry” you smiled at him and nodded. Consenting that once again, you knew he had no choice.

”Stay with me” a quiet sharp voice rang through your ear. What the fuck was happening right now.

Coming back to reality, you noticed Steves's lips gently brushing against yours and closing your eyes. You wanted more. Relaxing into the kiss, you moaned slightly. You could feel Steves's lips curl into a smile.

His hand travelled to the straps holding you down to the bed. In one quick motion, they were ripped from you. Sitting up, your hand went to Steves's hair. Tugging slightly it was Steve turn to moan.

Bringing his body closer to yours, you needed him. Steve moved both hands to the pants you were wearing. Without blinking, he ripped them and threw them behind him.

Grabbing under your knees, Steve motioned for you to wrap your legs around him. Walking to the nearest wall, he never broke the kiss between you. Dipping his head to your breast, he nipped and bit at your nipple. Arching Your back you needed him now!

Steve could tell your hunger for me. He could see it. Feel it. Shimmer out of his own pants. You moaned as Steve sucked on your left nipple.

The heat between your legs grew with every second. Grinding into his bare crotch, you needed him.

De-attaching himself from your breast, Steve looked at you with the darkness of lust. Smiling down at you, he lined himself up and entered you slowly.

Allowing you time to readjust to his size you both moaned at the fantastic feeling of being connected.

Thrusting into you at a steady pace, Steve was not going hard enough for you.

”Steve, harder.” you whimpered. Smirking down at you, Steve bit his lower lip. Pushing into you harder. Hitting your cervix. Over and over again. The tightness in your stomach grew. Your peak was nearer a lot quicker than you thought.

Tugging hard on his hair Steve plunged into you. Sending you both over the edge. Screaming your name Steves's head leant against your shoulder.

Panting both of you forgot about Dick in the corner.

”What a show, Captain. But I think you can do better.”


	2. Chapter two

Weeks had passed since your last encounter with Dick and your body ached, your head pounding. The whispering in your ear became more frequent, you still hadn’t figured out who or what was behind it, but something was wrong. 

Lying on the cold metal floor of your cell, you could see the other Avengers spirit slowly disappearing. Steve’s eyes had become a shadow of themselves, Buck’s mood swings increased a lot but Clint was somehow still Clint. Nothing seemed to phase that man in the slightest. 

Food was still being delivered three times a day, and water was….a luxury to say the least. Your mind was going insane. There was nothing to do. You couldn’t even work out in your cell and heaven forbid if anyone let you outside. 

Staring at Clint while he air drummed to no music, you didn’t notice a guard had come up to your cell, with no food or water. This couldn’t be good, you thought to yourself. 

“Get up!” The ugly male guard ordered. 

Rolling your eyes, you stood up. Taking a minute to get your balance, you walked over to the guard. He grabbed the top of your arm and tugged you out of the cell but you didn’t have the strength to fight back. The boys quickly stood up, watching the guards every move. “Quickly, I haven’t got all day.” The guard barked at you. 

The guard paused in front of a door that you never knew existed before. Opening the grey heavy door the guard pushed you in. A shower room.   
“Oh my God!” You gasped. 

Looking at the showers you thought your eyes were deceiving you. It had been so long that you had cleaned or washed properly, you got a tad excited about it. Turning on a shower slowly the cold water got hotter by the second. You stripped your clothes off like there was no tomorrow and stood under the hot water. 

The water caressed your skin, it was like heaven on earth. There was no shampoo or soap but at this particular moment in time, it did not matter to you. 

A door opened suddenly and made you jump. A woman guard held a towel and some new clothes. 

”Change. Now!” Turning the water off you grabbed the towel and dried off quickly. Changing into the new clothes, you stood in front of the woman and just smiled. Waiting. 

This isn't your fault. 

Shivers ran down your spine. The stupid damn voice again. 

”Follow me!” the woman ordered. 

Never in a million years could you believe that you were becoming submissive and following orders from the enemy. Lowering your head while you walked behind her, you didn't take much notice of where she was taking you. 

Just wake the fuck up!! 

The voices were getting stronger and somehow more annoying. You wanted to know what they were able to stop them. 

The woman stopped in front of Steve's cell. It wasn't until he stood next to you that you registered which part of the building you had been walking to. Steve smiled softly at you. His eyes were still glazed over. 

Waiting patiently next to each other, Steve reached for your hand. His pinky slightly touched yours. Offering comfort in an awful situation. You looked up to him, noticing his hair was wet. He had been given a shower as well. Steve hooked his pinky finger around yours. His grip suddenly tightened while you walked following the woman. 

Steve never let his grip drop. His eyes stayed focused on the corridor in front of him. Even if his face didn't show the kindness and love he always had. His gesture sure did. 

Walking into the woman in front of you because you were not paying attention and she suddenly stopped. She turned around and glared at you and Steve. Looking down at your hands, Steve's grip grew. She smirked obviously knowing what was happening. 

Double red, gold-encrusted doors open to a lavish dining room. Food was spread out all over the table. Water. Wine. Your stomach grumbled at the sight. 

”Please both of you...take a seat.” Dick had appeared behind a wooden chair and gestured to the other chairs that were only set out.

Nodding towards Steve you both sat down. Eager to eat and drink, you both didn't move. Waiting for Dick to say something. 

”Please. Eat, drink. As much as your hearts desire.” Blinking you still didn't move. You couldn't. It was somehow unreal. All the food, the delicious mouth-watering food. Dick had to be up to something.   
Dick watched you intensely as you sat there, staring at the food. His gaze was piercing through your soul.


	3. Chapter three

“I said eat!” Dick’s voice went through your body, making you jump as you locked eyes with Steve. Something was wrong, but you could not put your finger on it. Reaching out for a piece of bread, you tore off a tiny bit and started to eat. 

Dick was sitting there watching you for what felt like forever. You took small bites of everything. There was no denying how hungry you were but you felt sick to your stomach. Glancing over to Steve he was doing the same. 

“Eat up, you’ll need energy once you hear what I have in store for you all.” There it was. You knew he was up to something. Another ten minutes passed, or twenty, you weren’t sure at this point, passed. “So Y/N, as you have been doing well with Steve and Bucky fucking you, I am now...going to record it.” Your heart dropped. “And sell it...after all who wouldn’t want to see the avengers fuck.” Steve stood up with such a force he broke the chair under him. His jaw clenched, and fists tight as a ball. 

Standing up and walking towards the taller man, you placed a hand over his fist. Gently squeezing, you knew deep down, there was no way out of this. Steve’s nostrils were flaring, his breathing was rapid. His eyes focused on yours. Offering a gentle smile, Steve blinked and wrapped his arms around you in a death tightening hug. Tears strolled down your cheek. “So let’s get started shall we.’ 

You were ushered into another room by Dick. There was a double bed situated in the middle of the room. Three separate cameras were placed on tripods, around the bed, being able to capture different angles. “Strip both of you and get on the bed.” 

Standing in front of the men, your mind started to race. Reaching down to your top, your hands started to shake. Playing with the hem, you heard Dick tutting. “Hurry the fuck up.”   
Steve walked towards you, placing his hands on your arms, he leaned into your ear. “Do you want me to help?” Nodding your breathing started to quicken. 

Steve removed your top. Offering a reassuring smile while doing so, once he threw your top behind him, his soon followed. Gulping, you forgot how attractive the Captain was. His arms travelled around your back and unhooked your bra. The cold air brushed over your breasts, making your nipples hard instantly. Steve’s hands grabbed onto your breasts, massaging them slightly. 

“Cold?” Steve chuckled as you nodded. Dick was getting impatient. He hovered above you on a box with a camera in one hand and a gun in another. Steve noticed what you were looking at and tried to stand in front of Dick and the camera. “Don’t ruin the shot Cap, or you get a bullet to the dick.” You heard the Glock on the gun click into place. Steve moved slightly to his left. Allowing Dick to have access. 

Steve resumed the position of his hands on your breasts, tweaking at your nipples, you wanted to moan but suppressed it. You couldn’t allow Dick to see that you were enjoying this. Leaning down to your ear again Steve whispered sweetly to you “Just imagine it’s us two.” Biting your lip, it was a lot easier said than done. 

Steve lowered himself to your pants and slowly removed them. Your centre was getting hotter and wetter by the actions of the Captain. Having him on his knees in front of you would send any woman over the edge. “Finger her Cap.. make it rough though. This lovey-dovey shit, it’s annoying.” Steve bit on his cheek, his expression completely changed. 

Steve stood up and scooped you up in the process. Laying you down on the bed, he spread your legs. His fingers traced over your clothed centre. Placing his fingers inside of the fabric of your panties, he dipped them in slowly. You caught your breath, your centre growing with heat as Steve’s thumb brushed circles around your clit. “I said roughly,” Dick shouted over Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve locked eyes with you, mouthing the words I’m sorry. You nodded to offer any reassurance to the Captain. Steve’s free hand ripped your panties off your body. His fingers plunged into you deeply. Gracing over your g spot, you couldn’t help yourself, as you arched your back. 

Steve watched as your body responded to his simple movements. “Remember it’s just us” Steve kept whispering to you. He removed his fingers slowly, his thumb was still on your clit. Nodding to you, you knew Steve was in a way asking for permission. Smiling softly to him, 

Steve plunged two fingers into you. Curling them inside of you, he pumped his thick, long, fingers in and out of you. He quickened his speed as your body reacted to him. Moaning his name, Steve leaned down and bit down on your neck. “Fuck.” You whimpered. 

Steve picked up his pace. “Add another finger Cap.” Dick parked behind him. Complying to his orders,Steve did. The sensation with another finger and Steve’s speed increasing was incredible. Your muscles clenched around him. You watched as Steve bit his lip as he watched you come undone under him. “Just remember it’s us. Only us.” Steve’s voice washed over you, sending shivers to every inch of your body. 

Curling his fingers more, Steve found your G-spot. Pushing onto it over and over again. Your legs started to shake. Your muscles clenched around his fingers again. His free hand wrapped around your hair, tugging slightly. You felt the coil inside of you build. Steve noticed how your back was arched, your whimpering moans. He leaned down to you again. “Cum”


	4. Chapter four

Back in your cell, after your encounter of making the forced porno with Steve, you kept looking over to his cell every now and again, he had his back to you. Shoulders moving slowly up and down. You didn’t know what was going through his mind but you wanted to comfort him, even though you didn’t know how. 

Every few hours one of Dicks people would come to you and Steve and tell you how many times the video has been brought and watched. According to the outside world, a lot of people want to watch Captain America fuck. 

Food should be arriving soon, you thought. Looking at the door where the guards came in and out of. The doors opened slowly andDick walked through with his chest puffed out and a smirk on his face. 

Stopping in front of your cell he waited for the door to open. 

‘How is my little porn star?’ 

You wanted to punch him square in the face. You resisted the urge and glared at him instead. 

‘Now, I thought the Cap would be the star of the show...but no, no, no. You are. The public loves you and wants more videos...of you. So, I’m gonna let you choose. Bucky or Clint next?’ Dick stated. 

You glanced at Bucky and Clint, how could you put them through this. 

‘If you don’t choose Y/N, then it will be both of them.’ Dick added. 

You gasped, you couldn’t choose, why should you. Why was all of this happening? 

She’s dropping. 

The voices, again. All of this wasn’t making sense. 

Help someone, god damn it! 

‘Well I guess you want both of them.’ Dick’s statement brought you back to reality. 

‘What?’ You barked. 

Clicking his tongue, he walked out of your cell, tapping his foot on the floor as he was getting impatient. 

‘I don’t have all day Y/N’ Dick commanded. 

Following him out of your cell, you heard two doors opening. Bucky and Clint must have gotten the hint and walked out of their own cells, as their footsteps echoed through the make-shift jail. 

The silence while you followed Dick was unbearable. Bucky probably had an idea what was going to happen but Clint...Clint on the other hand was clueless to this all. 

Returning to the room Steve and yourself had not long vacated, the bed was made and had pink silk sheets on this time. The cameras were still in the same place. 

Standing still, you felt a presence come beside you. Turning your head, you saw Bucky with a stern look on his face. He looked down at you, his jaw clenched. 

‘Does this mean what I think it means Y/N?’ Bucky quiered. 

‘Yeah, he’s filming it now...to...to make money off it.’ Gulping you tried to hold back the tears. 

You were still sore from when Steve fucked you earlier. He wasn’t rough, but Steve was hung and thick. You did every time you had with Steve, you had to admit. It would be better under different circumstances. 

‘Y/N, what's going on?’ Clint inquired with a hint of worry in his voice. Dick just looked at you with a proud smirk on his face. 

‘Dick here has been forcing, Cap, Buck and I to fuck. However, he has upped his game. He is now filming the encounter and selling the videos online.’ Holding back tears your jaw clenched. 

The next thing you knew, Bucky had lost control and charged towards Dick. Clint blocked him and pushed Bucky back, the best he could anyway. Buck huffed and lunged towards Dick again. 

‘Buck!’ You pleaded. ‘It’s not worth it’ Blinking back more tears, the super soldier walked towards you, he walked straight past you, his hand rubbing over his mouth as chin, as you assumed he tried to calm himself down. Clint on the other hand, engulfed you in a bear hug. 

Your feelings should be shut down by now. You should feel nothing, be completely numb. This is what you trained for. 

Y/N I don’t know if you can hear me bu….

Blinking the voices were getting stronger. They were muffled and you couldn’t decipher if they were male or female or even someone you knew. One thing was for sure they knew your name and that was making you anxious. 

‘So the public have spoken they want to see Y/N get used and abused...more. I did give her the option to choose between the two of you, however, you choose neither. So here you both are.’ Dick spun around with his hands in the air. ‘This is what’s going to happen. Bucky I want you to man handle Y/N. Slap her. Throw her around, you know get rough. Clint I want you to just fuck Y/N anyway you want...Okay, start.’ 

Clint’s breath hitched and you could feel the anger caressing over his body. He was only a few feet away but you feel the tension. 

Gulping, you started to edge towards the bed. You stripped off your clothes and lay on the bed, looking at the men before you. Confused, angry, hurt. Every motion that they felt was across their face. 

Buck and Clint just watched you, their jaws clenched. You could tell they didn’t want to do this, but you knew it was for the greater good at the moment. 

Come on Bruce tell us some good news for once. 

What? Bruce? 

‘Banner’ you whispered. Your breath hitched in your chest. Bucky’s eyes widened, what was happening. A sharp pinch could be felt in your left arm. Like someone was taking blood. Looking down, you saw nothing but felt everything. 

‘Y/N’ Bucky questioned as his eyes were pleading with you to tell what was happening. You shook your head. 

Clint stepped forward and placed a hand on your arm. You leaned into his touch, welcoming the comfort. Something was wrong, your senses had weakened since being captured but the voices, the voice grew stronger every time. Now you were other sensations. How could this be possible? 

Dick cleared his throat, obviously growing impatient as none of you were moving. Bucky stripped himself of his vest, Clint soon followed. You had never seen Clint topless before and oh my it was a sight to see. His muscles made you swallow a lump in your throat. Every vein that popped screamed at you to be touched. 

Reaching out you wanted, no you need to touch his chest. You watched as his chest rose and dropped while he breathed. For some reason, it was turning you on. 

Steve and Buck were hot, there was no doubting that but to see another human up close. To be able to feel and touch him, the heat radiating off his body, the way his eyes sparkled with lust as you bit your bottom lip. 

Clueless to the other man in the room, your attention was drawn to him when hot lips started kissing your neck. Biting ever so softly on the spot behind your ear, you moaned softly. Damn it Bucky you thought. You didn’t want to give Dick the satisfaction that you were getting turned on. 

‘I've told you once, I will not tell you again, fuck her roughly, MANHANDLE HER!’


	5. Chapter five

Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around your throat, putting pressure either side of your neck, and your breath hitched in your throat. He pushed you back on to the bed with a force that made your body bounce slightly. 

‘That’s better’ Dick voice could be heard in the distance. 

A mouth could be felt on your thighs. Trying to look down you saw Clint’s short brown hair travelling up your body. 

Bucky’s hand tightened around your neck, putting pressure in the right places causing your back to arch. Bucks mouth travelled down and he nibbled on your nipple. A moan escaped your mouth, even though you didn’t mean to. You tried to muffle the sound by biting down on your lip.. 

Bucky’s head came in-line with yours and he looked down at you, smirking. 

‘You like Clint and I worshipping you, baby girl?’ Buck hinted. 

You smiled slightly, your attention was drawn back to your legs, Clint had spread them wide. Humming to himself, the sound went straight to your pussy.

‘Buck she’s so wet.’ Clint claimed, Buck hummed in approval. 

‘I said to MANHANDLE HER, do I have to show you boys how to do it.’ Your eyes widened with fear, you didn’t want Dick to touch with a barge pole let alone manhandle you. 

‘No, we got this.’ Buck bragged. He looked down at you, his eyes asking for forgiveness.   
Nodding, you prepared yourself. 

‘Slap her!’ Dick shouted. 

Bucky gulped, he raised his right hand and slapped you across the face. It wasn’t hard but you could feel your face heating up a little with the impact. 

‘Again,’ Dick ordered ‘harder this time.’ 

You braced yourself and Bucky slapped you across the face. This time much harder. It still didn’t hurt. Clint brought your attention back to him as he sucked on your clit. One finger played at your entrance before he pushed it inside of you. Pumping the finger in and out of you he curled and pressed it to the sweet spot. Clint added another finger. 

Buck slapped you again on your left tit this time. You arched your back, giving into the pain and pleasure. Clint's hand worked harder, his palm against your clit. Bucks mouth returned to your breasts as you felt your stomach tighten. Pleasure was washing over your body. Your toes curled. Your legs started to shake. 

‘Fuck’ you whispered as you were brought over the edge. 

A hand cupped your chin and brought your head up. Locking eyes with Clint, he grinned down at you. He grabbed the back of your head, tugging on your hair, he brought you up to him. He placed his lips on top of yours. Urgency rushed through your body and you brought your hands to Clint’s back, trying to get his body closer to yours. 

Clint ran his tongue over your lips, begging for permission and your tongues fought for dominance. He gripped your hair again and pulled your head back, kissing down your throat. Clint wrapped an arm around your middle and hoisted you up. Laying himself down, you straddled him middle. Still kissing each other and his hand in your hair. You moaned softly.

You don't know when Clint or Buck removed their clothes but you were in the middle of two very naked men. 

Clint's cock was hard and rubbing up and down your wet hot slit. 

’Clint, please’ you pleaded. 

’What baby girl, ’ you locked eyes with Clint and he smirked. You needed him, but he was making you work for it. 

’I need..’ he bucked his hips up onto your hot slit. His cock rubbing against your clit. 

Bucky’s hand wacked across your bear ass. Yelping, you moved forward and rubbed against Clint. Your hot wet slick trickled down your thigh. You needed him, now. 

You moved your hand and pumped Clint a few times. Lowering yourself down on him, you moaned at the full feeling. He grabbed your hips and held you still. Feeling a presence behind you, you felt a shiver run down your body. 

‘Ready baby girl?’ Bucky’s nickname for you, made you clench around Clint. 

‘She likes that Buck’ Clint smirked. 

Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around your throat. He applied pressure around your airways as he pushed into you. Having both men fill you in one place was a new sensation, one you welcomed.   
The pressure on your airways increased. Clint pushed up to you. Bucky thrusted from behind you. The men sequenced their thrusts, and you couldn’t move with the pleasure washing over you. Bucky growled while biting your ear. 

Another slap on your ass made you push forward. Clint grunted from under you. You rolled your eyes and Clint slapped your face. You did it again, just so Clint would slap you again and he did but with more force this time. He pushed his fingers into your mouth, and you sucked them while both men chased for their high. Clint pushed his fingers down into your throat further, making your gag. Both men moaned, thrusting into your harder. 

Your legs started to shake. Your breathing was restricted still, you tried to gasp for air, Bucky’s hand tightened, Your insides were clenching around both men. 

‘That’s it Y/N cum baby girl.’ With Bucky’s permission, your release escaped you andthe men soon followed. Laying ontop of Clint, you couldn’t move nor did you want to. 

‘That is not what I was thinking’ Dick’s voice could be heard.


	6. Chapter six

‘What do you mean’ Bucky growled at Dick. Bucky’s chest puffed out, his hands rolled into fists. His jaw clenched. You started to panic, you didn’t want to go through anything again, not at the moment anyway. You knew that Bucky would be able to due to the serum, but your insides were burning due to having both men have their way with you. You clenched your thighs together, in an attempt to protest about having sex with both of them again. 

Her vitals are dropping. 

You felt light headed as the room started to spin. Blinking you tried to catch your breath but you couldn’t, feeling a sharp, slicing pain in the middle of your chest. You raised a hand to it to make it any better, knowing the pain was on the inside but trying to claw at it regardless. But it was to no avail. The pain didn’t stop. It only got stronger, your head getting lighter as a voice pulled you back to your body like a cold splash of water in your face. 

Y/N stay with me, stay with us.

But you were slipping again, finding it hard to hold onto reality. Your eyes became heavy, it was a struggle to keep them open but you fought with everything you had to keep them open.   
You opened your eyes slowly to come face to face with Clint, his face inches away from yours. His brow was creased in worry, you locked eyes with him and noticed his pupils were blown. You could see his mouth moving, but you couldn’t hear any sounds. 

Darkness slowly surrounded you. You could feel your body get heavy, dropping onto the bed, your chest pressed up against the silky sheet. You let the darkness take over. 

The darkness was still surrounding you, your body was frozen. It felt like someone had placed Thor’s hammer on to your back which stopped you from moving. You tried with all your might to move even the tiniest part of your body. Focusing all your energy into the little finger, you wanted to wiggle it to make people aware you were still awake. 

Steve you gotta get out of the way. 

The voice was coming through loud and clear, if you weren’t mistaken it sounded like Tony. But neither man was in the room at the moment, how could this be. You hadn’t seen Tony since the day of the mission. Which was months ago, or maybe even a year, you weren’t even sure at this point. 

You tried to call Ironman but your voice was hoarse and scratched. A pulling sensation could be felt from your lungs. It was a weird feeling, but once it stopped, you could feel like you could breath on your own again. 

She is breathing on her own. It won’t be long now. 

Long now until what? So many things were going through your mind. The sense of being pulled back to reality was greeted when Bucky’s soft warm lips hovered over your ear. His breath coursing over the sensitive spot, making you shiver. 

You needed Bucky and Steve more than ever now. You needed them to hold you close, wrap you up in their big muscled arms as they reassured you that everything is going to be alright.   
You wanted them to stroke your hair and speak calmly to you. You needed them. 

‘You take one step closer I swear to..’ 

‘What are you gonna do, arrow boy, shoot me? Oh wait, you can’t” Dick’s laugh was bringing you back to the awful reality. 

Blinking, you came face to face with Bucky’s neck. He was cradling you, like a baby, in his arms. It was soothing to know that this man always had your back no matter what happened. His fingers gently moved slowly up and down your back. You looked up at him, his free hand reached for your chin as he stroked your chin. Warmnesscould be felt all over you and you felt safe to know you were in his arms. 

‘Please not again’ You pleaded, but it only came out as a whisper. ‘I, I can’t, not yet’ A single tear rolled down your cheek. Bucky’s thumb wiped away the tear as he gently smiled at you. Cupping your face he lowered his head and kissed the top of the head. It was comforting to know that he had you. 

Knocking came to the door that the three of you had once walked through. Turning your head, your heart stopped. Your hands started to shake. Something was not right. You had a feeling in the depths of your stomach, you felt sick. Nausea came over you, the bitter taste of acid filled your mouth. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up. A shiver attacked your body. 

Suddenly Steve barged into the room. The cool air from the outside submerged the room. You watched Steve as he walked over and knelt by the bed. The other men in the room were oblivious to the new man in the room. 

You watched Steve instesnely, his beard was shaved but a light subtle still remained. His hair was washed and slicked back, he looked like how you remembered Steve, before the mission. He wore a tight fitted green top, it clung to his muscles perfectly. You couldn’t take your eyes off him. You tried to reach out for him, you moved your hand up to grab his attention. 

Bucky captured your hand and intertwined your fingers with his. How could he not see Steve? He was right there in front of you. 

‘Steve’ you cried, trying to get anyone's attention. 

Come on Y/N, wake up please, Buck and I need you. 

Confusion overcame you, Bucky was right here. You were sitting , wrapped in his arms, what was he talking about? You looked up at Bucky and his face started to fade, ever so slightly. You looked back at Steve, he reached a hand to the bed. Holding onto something, you couldn’t see what it was. But you felt a hand cover yours and squeeze tight. Looking down at your hand, it was still intertwined with Buck’s fingers. Bucky’s hand hadn’t moved, nor did his grip loosen or tighten. 

Gulping, you took a deep breath. You tried to sit up, Bucky’s arms tightened around you. He held you closer to him. You felt imprisoned by the man, you needed to get away from him. You tried to release your hand from Bucky’s grip but it was no use. 

You took two more deep breaths gathering the strength to do something, anything. 

‘Steve!’ you groaned, trying to get the Avengers attention. 

‘Y/N?’ he questioned. You watch him stand up and run to the door. Disappearing before your eyes into nothing. 

-

A few hours had passed since your ordeal with Steve and whatever the hell that was. You kept replaying it over and over in your mind. The way he looked up when you caught his attention. The crease of his brow and the worry written across his face. The way he held his hand out on the bed and squeezed what you could only put together was your hand. 

His shirt clinging on for dear life as it clung to his muscles. The way you could see the outline of his nipples ever so slightly. The way his hair was gelled back, the same way the first day you started training for the avengers. 

His voice rang through your head, you clung onto his words, repeating them. What did he mean by that, he and Buck,were both in their cells. Staring at the emptiness that surrounded their glass prisons. 

You could still feel the tight grip on your hand, every so often it felt like a thumb was drawing random patterns over the back of your hand. You kept having to look down to make sure no one was actually there. 

You could have sworn a hand reached up to your head and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. The feeling was as clear as day. Nothing was going to convince you otherwise. A soft pair of lips kissed your cheek, you reached up and clasped the feeling, making sure to savour it. 

With the madness of being captured and having the men forced upon you, you wondered what your mind was playing these games. Maybe it was comfort in a time of horror. Maybe it was a safety thing, your mind blocking out the reality around you and creating a new one to protect you. 

You needed answers and the only way you were getting them was by getting out this god damn cell.


	7. Chapter seven

It had been twelve hours since you had ‘woken up’ according to Bucky. No one had explained to you what had actually happened and your mind was racing with thoughts, it was driving you crazy. 

Steve and Bucky had not left your side, only to freshen up or to eat, apart from that both of them stayed the entire time. Which to you must have been boring. Bruce was in and out checking on your vitals and smiling sweetly at you. You were becoming more frustrated by the second and you needed answers. 

Bruce entered again and looked between the three of you, you shook your head and rolled your eyes playfully. 

‘I saw that.’ Steve called from across the room. You laughed slightly and waited for Bruce to leave again. 

‘So....anyone want to talk or..’ you questioned the super-soldiers before you. They exchanged a look between them and got up from their seats. Both of them took a seat on your hospital bed, either side of your legs. 

‘You need to rest Y/N, Bruce told us not to stress you out.’ Bucky softly said to you. 

You took a deep breath and looked at both of them. 

‘I don’t care what Bruce said, I’m fine to know so tell me.’ You snapped. 

They both took another breath and looked at each other, Steve nodded towards Bucky to speak. Bucky did the exact same thing to Steve. ‘Just one of you fucking tell me!’ 

Steve bit his lip and cleared his throat. 

‘Remember the mission the three of us were on.’ you nodded remembering it clear as day. 

‘We were captured that day...by hydra.’ He stopped for a moment, biting his lip in an anxious way it seemed. 

‘The whole sex pollen thing, it didn’t actually happen.’ Your jaw dropped slightly, what did he mean, it was clear as day that it happened. 

‘Hydra put us three into a coma, one that they could control.’ You blinked as the words Steve was saying set in. 

‘So everything that they made us do…’ You looked down at your hands, twiddling your thumbs. 

‘It felt so real’ you whispered. 

‘We know, we...it felt the same for us as well.’ Tension filled the air, none of you could actually say the words or even describe what happened between the three of you. It must have only been a minute of silence but it felt more like an hour. 

‘Y/N you have been in a coma for six months.’ Steve said. That’s why your body hurts and ached you thought to yourself. 

You still couldn’t wrap your head around the idea of being in a mind control coma, none of it made sense. ‘What about Clint.’ You blurted out. 

Bucky smiled softly and locked eyes with you. ‘How do you think we got here, he did come and save us but so did Tony and Bruce, he wasn’t alone.’ You were still confused. 

‘But, but he and you and me.’ You pointed towards Bucky. Bucky’s brow creased in confusion, he leaned towards you and reached for your hand. 

‘Y/N, Steve and I have been awake for about a month, what do you mean?’ Bucky questioned. 

‘What was the last thing you remember’ you looked between the two men and they explained that the last thing they remembered was Clint rescuing them. They had woken up once they returned to the compound. For some reason you had not woken up as easily, Bruce tried everything. In the end he decided it was best for you to come around naturally, but no one expected it to be a month. 

‘So once we were in the cells, Dick decided.’ You tried to explain. 

‘Who is Dick?’ Steve interrupted. 

‘The guard that you know. I nicknamed him Dick.’ You watched as they relaxed a little and chuckled to themselves at the nickname you provided the guard. 

‘That guard, Y/N, was in charge of the mind control and his name was Richard.’ Steve interjected. You laughed thinking that the nickname suited him even more. You carried on explaining what had happened since Clint came into the coma dream. 

Bucky and Steve looked overwhelmed at the information you provided them. 

-

Two months had passed since telling the boys what happened after you woke up. You were doing a lot of physiotherapy because laying on a bed for six months really does not help your body. You knew it would be a while before you were allowed back on the field but it made you frustrated nonetheless. Especially as Steve and Bucky had recovered so quickly, we’re super soldiers though babe we heal quicker blah blah blah. 

Every therapy session one of the boys was with you, thinking they were helping. Matter of fact they were getting the way. It was sweet but you didn’t understand what they were doing. They took it in turns and today was Steve’s. 

You were concentrating on the exercise the therapist had given you. Steve was right by your side watching you intensely. You huffed as Steve just stood there.

‘Steve what are you doing?’ You queried. 

‘Helping you.’ Steve answered you. You rolled your eyes again and stood up straight trying to look him in the eye. 

‘You’re just staring Steve and all Bucky does is tut when I get something wrong’ Steve chuckled slightly. ‘Why are you here Steve, every day one of you is here?’ 

Steve took a deep breath in and the corner of his mouth raised as he smiled. You could see his cheeks grow red. 

‘Bucky and I, we, we like you. As in like you. We know what happened didn’t actually happen but it felt so real for us. Feeling for you grew the more it happened and…’ Steve leaned into more. 

‘We just want to protect you.’ He whispered. 

You were confused with everything that's happening right now. You had to come to terms with that you were actually in a mind control coma, but you, Bucky and Steve had never actually had sex. But something was happening, in the pit of your stomach, nerves crept up on you. You didn’t know what to say. Did you have feelings for them because of everything that had happened? 

You looked at Steve and saw him lick his lips as his eyes travelled from your eyes to your mouth. You blinked a couple of times and Steve’s hand came up to your face. 

‘Just tell me to stop and I will.’


End file.
